


December 12th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Mistletoe
Relationships: elizabeth queen/Ronnie stein
Series: Holidays 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	December 12th

They say opposites attract, but this wasn't fire and ice or grumpy and happy, this was Halloween and Christmas. Two holidays that carried completely different energy. One was about scaring people, and tricking people, and getting free candy. The other one was Christmas...You still get free candy though...Sometimes.

It's not that Eliza didn't like Christmas, but Halloween was her entire life. She's always loved the spooky things, the weird podcasts, the horror movies. She got a kick out of being afraid.

Ronnie loved Christmas and Hanukkah. He was a big family person, he wasn't even into it for the presents. He just liked the idea of having everyone he loved in the same place. Again, it isn't like Eliza was against that, but she loved Halloween more.

Some people, Ronnie, put their trees up the day after Halloween.

Some people, Eliza, leave the spiderwebs and tombstones laying around the apartment until January.

This year Eliza did get a tree, she set it up in the corner of her living room, putting presents around it and making it look festive. She still had spiderwebs and tombstones laying around, but she also had a tree. She did her part. Mostly because Quinn wanted a tree, but it was here and she was taking credit for it.

That was the only decoration she needed to celebrate the holiday considering she'd be going home to her family in a few weeks. Ronnie didn't think so, though. He thought she needed a little more decor to make it really feel like the holidays.

So he took it upon himself to decorate her entire living room. He put a Santa hat on the skeleton head on the counter, he put a mistletoe in the path from the living room to the kitchen, he hung up that fuzzy decorative rope that people put around their trees, he hung it on the walls and set up set up Christmas lights to go with it. Eliza wasn't sure how she felt about it at first, but if it was what made Ronnie happy, and if he had already gone through all the work without asking, she might as well leave it up. She had to admit, it did give the apartment a warmer feel. But it might be because of all the extra lights that are in her living room.

She walked through the living room, dropping her coat on the couch as she made her way to the kitchen. Ronnie turned the corner and stopped her before she stepped into the kitchen. She raised her eyebrow at him, trying to pass him. He stopped her again, pointing up to the leaf on the roof.

She looked up at it, then at him. "What?"

"Mistletoe."

"That's an extremely cheap trick and it isn't a binding contract."

"Are you a lawyer now?"

"No, but Owen said he tried to do this for Lorena and that was her response. Thought I'd try."

"Come on, it's Christmas." Ronnie gave her pleading eyes, it was like watching her dog beg for snacks.

"It's December 3rd." She crossed her arms. "Ronnie, this is stupid."

"But it's Christmas."

"It's not Christmas."

"It could be Christmas."

"You're half Jewish, calm down about Christmas."

"You're right, It's Hanukkah."

Eliza groaned, he wasn't going to give this up. It was kind of cute. She would never tell him that, but it was cute. She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. This time of year was really important to him, if he wanted a kiss under the mistletoe, despite it being the lamest trick in the book, that's what he was gonna get. 

She stood up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, she gave him a quick kiss before dropping back down. "Can I get some juice now?"

He nodded, moving out of her way. "I'll wait here."

"You're pushing your luck."


End file.
